


Take the fall

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: Request: Clexa au idea- Lexa as a crime fighting superhero Arachnid (think Spider-Man) and Clarke as the 'unattainable' love interest MJ (think recent Marvel movie interpretation)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Take the fall

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna make a request hmu on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)

Night’s in the complicated city of Polis were always something Lexa had found herself enjoying. Mainly because it was a time she could be a part of herself that was almost impossible to show during the day, when most of her time was spent signing papers or making phone calls; the long and tedious hours never allowing her time to truly be herself, unless, of course, she has no other option. 

But those times were rare. Not rare as in ‘goes on holiday and comes back with superpowers’ rare but still highly uncommon enough that she doesn’t need to make a getaway from her office all that much. And, while a part of her knows that is a good thing, as it means that the people of Polis are safe for the time being, it also means that she has to keep herself locked into the persona of someone who was… well, not entirely themselves. But that’s what a persona is, isn’t it?

And it was okay, she get’s it, and so it was okay. But it was also exhausting, and she oftentimes wishes that she had someone who she could be herself around, her whole self - with no restrictions on what she can say or do, and have that person no freak out or go and run to the press with her identity. 

Don’t get her wrong, having the ability do something that helps in protecting millions of people is something that she isn’t ‘fed-up’ with, nor does she think it as a burden - well, she does in the aspect of it not allowing her to be free from the cue’s of society - but what she means is that she’s… Proud, and happy, that she’s been given the chance to actually do something that helps people, and keeps them safe. Especially when it’s from something that perhaps the local authorities wouldn’t exactly be able to do much with. 

And that, rolling back to it, is why night time is slightly more favourable than during the day. Because, even though she is still hidden behind a mask, she feels more like herself than she does back inside her office. Her body attuned to the newla heightened senses as she perched herself on top of Polis tower, looking down at the city below. 

She was beginning to think it was going to be a crime free night, as the position of the moon indicated that morning was rapidly approaching, but then a trembled quiver of a muffled scream filtered through the thin black material of her mask and into her ears, and she sprang into motion. Strong ropes of mutated silk springing from her wrists and straight towards a nearby building, her legs pushing her off the edge just before they stuck. 

She could feel the wind pushing against her suit, blurring her vision at the edges due to the speed she was going, but she paid no mind to it. Her legs folding under themselves just as she forced some more of her web on the buildings in front of her, the constant motion of falling and climbing being something she had learned to perfect so it allowed her to travel faster. 

And when she was close to the where she heard the scream, Lexa landed on top of the closest building, crouching down as she ran across the flat surface and towards the other side, peaking her head over to see what was happening in the narrow alleyway below.

Against the darkness, she was very quick to pick up on the blonde hair of a woman, her back pushed against the bricked surface by a man who was probably twice her height, the glistening of dangerous metal being pushed against the smooth surface of her neck. 

Not wasting any more time, Lexa began to silently creep down the vertical wall, her eyes never once straying from the assailant she began to conjure up a plan of action that wouldn’t get the woman hurt. Usually, she would shoot a web towards the hand holding the weapon, but seeing as the knife was already pushing against skin, she didn’t want to risk it. 

Once she reached halfway down, she was stopped by the image of terrified bright blue eyes, the tears welling up catching against the single streetlight and making them shine like gemstones. 

For a moment, she was mesmerized, stuck in a trance, before she remembered what was happening. Reaching up a hand to signal the blonde woman to remain quiet as she continued down the wall, her eyes picking up on the fallen lid of a trash can just below. 

With a idea in mind, she silently jumped to the floor, her hand reaching over for the lid as quietly as she could before stalking towards the assailant, his unsuspecting form not even having a chance before Lexa took him out with one clean strike to the head. The knife falling from his hands and to the floor, his hulking body following shortly after. 

With the worst of the danger now sufficiently knocked out, the blonde found herself being able to finally breathe, her hand reaching up to gently cup the part of her neck where the metal had pressed against, the ghost feeling of its sharp edge still there. 

“Are you alright?” Lexa always felt slightly awkward when asking that after something like this happens, but she also felt a sense of protectiveness, a need to make sure that nothing else will harm the person of people she had just saved. 

“Yeah,” the blonde croaked, removing her hand before looking up at the masked stranger. “Thanks, I don’t know - I don’t - just, thank you.” 

“Of course,” Lexa smiled, even though she knew it would go unnoticed, “it was my pleasure. You do not need to thank me.” 

“Oh, I really think I do,” the blonde chuckled, seeming to grasp some of her composure. “Now I guess I should call the cops on his ass, make sure nothing like this happens again. From him, at least.” 

“Or,” Lexa shifted, “you could go home, get some rest, and I will make sure he is dealt with. It’s the least I can do.” This woman had been through enough tonight, and Lexa wanted to do this last thing before the sun began peaking over the horizon. 

“No, really, you’ve done enough. This is something I can do, at the least.” 

Seeing as this something she might not want to argue over, Lexa hesitated, “if you are sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

* * *

Even with the firm reassurance, Lexa still found herself staying around to make sure nothing else happened to the woman, a deep sense of curiosity taking over every time she looked down towards the head of blonde hair. It was something she had never experienced before, and she was slightly hesitant to overthink why she was feeling it in the first place. 

This nameless woman intrigued her, and she didn’t understand why.

Even when she finally returned home, images of bright blue eyes filled her mind no matter how hard she tried to remove them. They followed her, even in her dreams, where they shined against the evening sun. A bright smile joining and making the strangers face light up in a way that made Lexa’s heart drum violently against her chest. 

And if that wasn’t enough, she actually met the blonde, only a few days later. 

It was during the day; Lexa had been making her way to meet her friends when someone had collided full on into her. Heightened instincts kicking in and making sure neither of them fell to the floor. Lexa’s warning falling short when she came across the most beautiful of blue. 

“I’m so sorry,” she saw pink lips say, but the words had yet to reach her ears, and even if they did, they would have been drowned out by the sound of her raging heart beat. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Lexa was relieved to find her voice, “no harm done.” 

“Still,” the blonde woman still looked unsure, but Lexa wasn’t given the chance to ask if she was okay before a card was shoved into her line of sight, “look usually I would, like, offer to buy you coffee or something but I’m already late for the opening. This has my number on, if you ever want a free drink, it’s on me, as an apology.” 

And with that, she was gone, leaving Lexa with nothing but a card. But once she looked at it, she couldn’t stop the inquisitively excited upwards tilt of her lips when she saw a name. 

Clarke Griffin. 

* * *

A part of Lexa knew she probably should have left it alone, but before she could stop herself she had already sent the message. Her fingers refusing to let go of her phone in case she missed her reply, and it all reminded Lexa of a younger version of herself with her first high school crush. 

But then she received a text back, and she no longer cared. Because a date was made, and Lexa found herself getting distracted all throughout the day. 

Clarke was a very intriguing woman, in Lexa’s opinion. She was passionate and kind, ambitious yet civil. She preferred peace, yet she would happily punch any asshole in the face if they hurt her friends. 

They were very much alike, yet not at the same time. 

And Lexa, she found herself falling deeper and deeper; intrigue very quickly morphing into something more complicated, messy, yet oh so beautiful. 

But then, on a night behind the mask, she was reminded why relationships were dangerous. Because no matter how close she got to someone, her secret could very easily change all of that, and she didn’t want to have her heart constantly broken. 

She thought it was going to be a simple robbery, one where she would take on the criminals quickly and sufficiently without anyone getting hurt, and that would be it. 

That was until she saw Clarke, blooded lip and bruised jaw, lying unconscious at the far end of the room. And Lexa saw red - any thoughts of a simple robbery out of the window as she made sure her own fist connected to every single one of the masked robbers. Her trembling hands cradling Clarke’s body to her chest with such tenderness when they were all lying incapacitated on the floor, quickly swinging out of the nearby window and away. 

She doubts she would forget that moment, how Clarke began to regain consciousness as they flew through the air, her blonde locks flowing against the wind like the outstretched wings of a glorious eagle. 

Lexa thought that she would have started screaming, but all Clarke did was tighten her hold, her head moving until facing Lexa’s mask. Those bright orbs looking at her like she wasn’t wearing her disguise, and it made Lexa want to cry. 

Instead, she dropped her off at the hospital, pretending like she couldn’t feel Clarke’s longing gaze against her back. 

* * *

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder about you.” 

Lexa turned to her side, Anya looking back at her with her usual disinterested face, despite what just came out of her mouth. “These past few weeks; there were times where you just wouldn’t stop smiling. And now you look like someone kicked your puppy or something.” 

Anya had a very special way of asking a question without actually asking at all, and, usually, Lexa was grateful for it. Now, though, she found herself unable to answer - or, better yet, she found herself not wanting to answer. Because, even though Anya was her closest friend, (and not to mention one of the only people who know about her powers,) having to explain the whole Clarke situation sounded like it was going to be more painful that she realises, especially when Anya was someone who didn’t know that much about… well, relationships. 

“It’s… Complicated.” 

Anya nodded, her jaw working itself around what she wanted to say, “if there is one thing I know about you, Lex, it’s that your whole life is complicated. But that shouldn’t mean you don’t get to enjoy it just like the rest of us.” 

Lexa wanted to believe that, she truly, truly did. 

* * *

A week has passed since Lexa had last seen Clarke, and she hated how miserable she had become from not being able to see the blonde woman. 

Especially when they had been texting all throughout the day, but that just wasn’t enough, not for Lexa, anyway. Not when she remembers those gorgeous eyes on her as they flew through the night air, Clarke’s warmth blending into hers and her arms tight where they held themselves against Lexa’s shoulders. 

In fact, like she had been pulled by an invisible string, Lexa actually found herself outside Clarke’s house. Immediately feeling happy, even though slightly creepy, when she saw the blonde in her art studio, covered in paint with a intense look of concentration. 

Lexa was brought back to when she first laid eyes on her, and how mesmerized she had been. 

“So are you just going to stay there like a creep or is there something you need?” 

Now, picture this; Lexa, with the natural abilities of a mutated spider - one of which meaning quick reflexes - as she almost fell out a tree because she had been daydreaming about her obvious crush, only to have then said crush notice the entire thing?

Embarrassment was an understatement. 

But she didn’t care when the heavenly sound of Clarke’s laugh was vibrant against the night air. 

Regaining her bearings, Lexa straightened out her posture before she found her voice, broken and squeaky as it was, “I was just - I didn’t mean - I can go -” 

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing again, “hey, it’s fine. I was only messing with you - well, unless there is something you need; because it’s not every day you have a superhero at your window.” 

“I promise I wasn’t being weird.” 

“Hey, relax, I know you weren’t being weird.” 

Lexa finally let out a sigh of relief, “that’s good. And, no - “ she paused, looking into Clarke’s intense eyes, “actually, if you want, would you like to go for a walk?” 

“A walk?” 

“Well, more like a swing? But that doesn’t sound as good.” 

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head with more fondness than either of them were expecting. “Sure, I’ll go for a swing.” 

* * *

The first place Lexa took her, obviously, was Polis tower. Not only because it was the highest point in the entire city with the best view but - okay, yeah that was the only reason, but it really was a beautiful view, and it was Lexa’s favourite place to go if she ever needed a time out from everything. 

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke whispered, her face showing clear awe despite how high they were. Her eyes lighting up in a way that Lexa had yet to see, and she was truly honoured to be able to see such a spectacle. 

And then she turned back to Lexa, her eyes still glistening with wonder before a bright smile began to slowly appear. Lexa’s heart making itself known the more those lips curved upwards. 

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” she said, reaching out to take Clarke’s hand, the blonde taking it without a moment's hesitation. “Do you trust me?” 

“I think the answer to that is obvious by this point.” 

“Clarke,” she shook her head, ignoring how Clarke’s eyebrow twitched at her name, “do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” 

Taking a stand, Lexa guided Clarke’s arms around her shoulders, adopting a similar position as the last time, before wrapping a secure arm around her back. Her legs gradually taking them forwards until they were hanging over the edge. Clarke’s eyes widening upon realisation before looking right into the mask covered face. 

Lexa sent her a nod, smile hidden before she took one final step forwards. 

And then they were falling. And Clarke was screaming and laughing and her arms were tight where they were holding Lexa and everything about this moment was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Dropping Clarke back to her home just as the sun was beginning to rise had Lexa’s heart dropping, like being around Clarke was the only reason it was beating in the first place. Her arms reluctant to let her go, even more so when the warmth from her body was instantly stolen and left Lexa feeling like she had just been dunked into ice. 

But then Clarke turned around, windswept hair and small smile and Lexa felt herself perk up a little. 

“Well, that was certainly fun. We should do it again sometime.” 

Lexa was quick to agree, raising her hand for a small wave before leaping up to the branch above her, only stopping when she heard Clarke call out for her.

“Wait!”

Swinging her legs over the branch, Lexa dropped upside down so that she was left eye level to Clarke, the amused expression making her smile behind her mask. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course.” 

And then Clarke was reaching out, hesitant, her eyes carefully scoping Lexa’s mask, before her fingers hooked under the material. 

And when Lexa didn’t stop her, she began pulling it down, until half of her face was uncovered, her eyes instantly falling onto soft-looking lips that had now lost their upwards tilt as Lexa tried to focus on her breathing instead. 

Leaning forward, Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s uncovered cheek, lingering there, before pulling away. Her breath warm where it hit against Lexa’s already flushed skin. 

“Thank you, my hero.” 


End file.
